Immortality
by violet-haired-blue-eyed-ninja
Summary: Immortals are beings that don't die and don't age. They never wither. They are rare in our time. They are beings that are considered mystical, They don't exist. Uzumaki Naruto is one- an immortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I had this story written up a long time ago but with a different version. This is the new reedited version 'cause I keep having the feeling that the old one was too boring. Here is the new version of IMMORTALITY! Please read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does, although if you count the Naruto version in my head does that count as mine? ^_^**

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Corporation

Uzumaki Corporation, a large multi-branched company is owned by no other than Uzumaki Naruto, a tanned blonde donning three whisker like marks on each cheek. Uzumaki Corporation is a very successful company with collaboration with other different companies. Their business ranges from typical company businesses down to famous clothesline brands. They owe their success to the very charming Uzumaki Naruto.

A brown haired woman with rectangular shaped glasses perched on her nose walked the silent hallway towards the big twin oak door at the end of the hallway. She looked about twenty to twenty five years of age and was currently carrying a bunch of papers enclosed in a gray folder. She knocked on the door twice and called out-

"Uzumaki-sama? May I come in?"

A light 'yes you may' was the reply and she opened the door at the far end of the room was a large mahogany desk with two stacks of paper and a laptop on top. On the seat sat a figure with ragged blonde hair falling almost to his shoulder with unruly spikes and bangs that fell gracefully over his right eye. The man appeared to be deep in work on a sheet of paper.

"Uzumaki-sama."

The figure stopped working and azure orbs looked into hazelnut colored eyes,

"Ah. Momo-chan. What brings you here?"

"I brought you more documents to sign. I also came here to take the signed documents Uzumaki-sama."

"Momo-chan. I thought I told you to call me Naruto..

"Demo Uzumaki-sama I cannot allow it."

"Sigh! Hai. Hai." Naruto shook his head.

"If you'll excuse me then I have to take the documents now." Momo made a move to take the stack of papers on Naruto's desk but was quickly stopped when two arms wrapped around the top of the stack of papers.

"Uzumaki-sama!" Momo cried out, surprised.

"Um… you go on outside. I'll call you later to take it along with the others." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Uzumaki-sama, those papers are top priority business papers. I would gladly like to file them in their respective client folders." Momo had a stern voice laced with sweetness.

Naruto did not like that voice- it kind of reminded him of someone. A flash of hurt passed by Naruto's eyes but he instantly shoved the feeling down.

"Uzumaki-sa~ma." Momo said again.

Naruto gulped. Whenever Momo used that voice it's either the 'Follow-me-and-I-won't-castrate-you' voice or the 'Disobey-me-and-you'll-soon-have-a-taste-of-the dirt' voice. Neither sounded good to Naruto. Slowly Naruto retreated his arms and sat on his chair. Scooting away from Momo as far as possible.

"EEEEEH? None of the documents are signed? What the hell have you been doing all morning?"

"Um…" Naruto answered hesitantly.

Momo narrowed her eyes at Naruto. Naruto let out a manly squeak- as manly as he can muster. As Momo took one step closer Naruto scooted as far away as his chair could provide. Momo snatched the paper on Naruto's desk that he had been working on earlier and stared at it.

And stared at it.

And stared at it.

Naruto was growing anxious as to what Momo was thinking so he slowly inched forward and tapped Momo's arm. "Momo-chan."

Momo's hand that had been holding the paper tightened its hold on the poor piece of paper.

"U-ZU-MA-KI SA-MA…" the words were drawn out as slow as possible with venom laced around it.

"Hai? " Naruto squeaked out.

"YOU'VE BEEN WASTING YOUR MORNING DRAWING YOURSELF IN WEIRD ORANGE CLOTHES WITH A WEIRD LOOKING HEADBAND AND HOLDING A BLUE WATER BALLOON IN YOUR HAND?" Momo roared out, flames bursting out from her mouth and clawed nails (figure of speech of course) clutching at Naruto's collar and shaking him furiously.

"M-M-M-M-MM-M-Mo-Momo-cha~an! The Armani suit's gonna be wrinkle~d!"

-SNAP! -

"OH!" immediately Momo stopped her assault, calmed herself, fixed Naruto's shirt and gave the blonde a smile.

"I'll be back later Uzumaki-sama. I expect the documents to be signed by then." She was smiling but behind that smile Naruto could see a hint of danger promising death if he disobeyed. He gulped and nodded once. Momo, convinced with Naruto's answer bowed from the waist and quickly left the room, leaving the folder on Naruto's desk and closing the door.

"She really reminds me of Sakura. I wonder if that's the reason I hired her. " Naruto murmured to himself. The CEO looked out the window staring at the blue sky. "I miss you guys…"

Later that evening , Naruto went out of the building to the waiting limousine and stepped inside after greeting the valet 'good night'.

"Where to Uzumaki-sama?"

"Just drive around the city for a while Hebi. I don't feel like going home early tonight. Go around the places where it's likely to be crowded."]

"Hai." Hebi, the driver, then lowered the tainted window separating him and Naruto's area, leaving the blonde CEO to his thoughts.

As soon as the car started moving Naruto untied his tie and leaned back on the plush limo seat. The blonde's eyes were unreadable as he looked out the night lights. 'Gaara, where are you? Are you still out there? Have you matured like me? Gaara where are you?' Naruto thought to himself.

As the car stopped at a red light, Naruto mindlessly looked at the passer-bys at the sidewalk. No one seemed to perk up the CEO's interest until a red blur of red caught his eyes- that is.

"Gaara?" as if on impulse, Naruto unlatched the car door's lock , tumbled out of the car and ran after the red blur.

"Gaara!"

The red blur continued to move in and out of the sea of people. Naruto continued his pursuit of the red head pushing his way through the people.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" no matter how loud Naruto called the name over and over again, it was no use around the noisy night life sounds.

"GAARA!" As Naruto rounded at a corner he could no longer see the red blur.

"Gaara…" Naruto's head hung low and his hands hung limp at his sides.

As if on cue the weather darkened, letting soft droplets of rain, mirroring Naruto's inner turmoil the rain doubled its effort to wet Naruto.

"Gaara…." Naruto remained frozen on his spot while all the others ran around looking for shelter out of the rain. Slowly Naruto dropped on his knees, head still down, back slouched. His face was shown, full of grief and sadness while water cascaded his body down. Water and possibly tears flowed down his face to the ground freely.

"Uzumaki-sama!" Hebi called out.

Naruto just sat there in a daze with only one thing in mind.

"Gaara, Where are you?"

-End chapter 1-

Author's note: OMG! I can't believe I wrote that! Any ways, What happened to Naruto? Where's Gaara? What happened to Sakura and the others? What will happen next? Tune in on the next chapter of IMMORTALITY.

Gosh! I sound like an announcer for a soap opera or something.

Please review! Oh! Constructive criticism is welcome too! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: well that took quite a while. Hmmm… Well consider this as a late Christmas gift and an early New Year's present or something! **

**REVIEW REPLIES! (I don't see why I have to write this since only one reviewed… T.T anyways…**

**Flemeus- don't wotty. This definitely won't be yaoi and there's going to be a twist in the story so just read on. Hehehe… thanks for reading and reviewing.. I really appreciate it. I'm new here so.. yeah… you get the desperation…^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Momo and Hebi and Haru and Kaoru.**

Chapter 2: Bumping into each other- Literally!

As Naruto sat on his couch, towel over his neck, white wife beater shirt and low rise black jeans, he stared at the aquarium across him at the other side of the room.

"Gaara…"

_Naruto, Gaara and six other people were roaming around a barren place where no trees o any lush greenery was seen._

_Gaara clutched Naruto's sleeve tightly. "Naruto."_

_"Huh? Nani Gaara?"_

_Gaara remained silent while staring in front of him. _

_"Gaara?" Naruto questioned again but decided to follow Gaara's line of sight instead. Naruto gasped._

_All the other six people looked at him instantly._

_"What is it?" the four tailed jinchuuriki asked. _

_"A village. A very alive, protected village."_

_Naruto turned to Gaara and gave him a wide grin._

_"We're safe now Gaara."_

_Gaara tightened his grip on Naruto. _

Naruto rubbed his temples as the signs of a splitting headache made itself kown.

"Stupid rain. Stupid weather. Stupid stupid." Naruto mumbled.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Uzumaki-sama?" A muffled voice said behind the door.

"Come in Haru."

As the door opened. It showed a young girl of eighteen dressed in the usual maid's outfit. She had long wavy black hair and piercing sea green eyes.

"Uzumaki-sama, Kaou-san's asking if your coming home tonight."

"Sigh!" Naruto let his head drop down with a sigh.

"Tell him, no."

Kaoru is Naruto's thirty year old butler at Uzumaki Mansion. A young lad with wavy brown hair slicked back with gel. He's loyal to Naruto by death.

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No. Just leave the place for a bit."

"The rest house sir?"

"Yes. Go have a leave or something, the others as well, just be back tomorrow and I probably won't be coming home here tomorrow. I'll probably stay in the condo at the city."

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama." Haru bowed deeply then went away. After a few minutes the sound of shuffling could be heard around the house, a sign that all were preparing to leave. With a sigh Naruto went to his room and shut the door. As he proceeded to walk to the balcony he bypassed the mirror.

"Hmmm…" As Naruto scrutinized his appearance, he noticed Kyuubi's seal. He grinned then closed his eyes.

"Yo, Kyuubi."

**"Oya, kit. Come for another heart to heart conversation?"** Kyuubi asked with amusement.

"Eto…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he developed when he was nervous. "Well… You can probably call it that." Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

Kyuubi shifted until he was lying on his stomach with his head resting comfortably on his paws. **"So…. What is it?"**

"You see, I saw a red head earlier a-"

**"You thought it was Gaara."** Kyuubi cut him off.

"Ah! Hmmm…" Naruto let his head hung down.

**"Kit, how many times have you seen a redhead these past years?"** Kyuubi asked with a raised brow.

Naruto counted off with his fingers. "A hundred and three"

**"A hundred and five. And how many times have you been put down by being confirmed that they weren't Gaara?"**

"A hundred and five."

As the hint of sadness, frustration and desperation seeped it's way out of Naruto's voice Kyuubi's features softened and he reached out to Naruto with his tail and wrapped Naruto in it. **"Kit… just give up already."** he said softly.

Immediately Naruto's eyes darkened with determination.

"No."

**"Kit!"**

"No! No! No!" Naruto stared at Kyuubi. "No matter how many times I'm put down I won't go back on Gaara!"

**"Kit…"**

"I promised Gaara and I won't go back on my word. That's my ninja way!"

**"Understand that your not a ninja anymore kit!"** Kyuubi's stern voice cut through the extra space.

**"Remember kit your not in the ninja world anymore and so is Gaara! Your in a world where they think of ninjas as part of their legend and tales!"**

"But-"

**"Don't but me kit! Shut up and listen to me!"**

"Ah!" Naruto looked away from Kyuubi's sharp stare with a gasp. "Hai…"

**"How many times was your secret in jeopardy! Ever since the civil wars and world wars you have been risking your life because of your past self for your ninja ways' pride! Do you know how many times have I held myself back from healing your wounds during the war for you to appear like any normal soldier?"**

Naruto winced and held his left shoulder in remembrance.

**"Kit… Live your life to the fullest. Allow yourself to have fun."**

"Kyuubi…" Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Thanks."

A gush of wind later and Naruto found himself in the outer world. 'Maybe your right Kyuubi.' he thought.

RING! RING!

Naruto's musing was interrupted by the ringing of the of the phone. He walked over to the bedside table to pick up the cordless phone.

"Hai?"

"Oh! It's you!"

A muffled reply on the other line.

"Sou ka? Well that's good to hear!"]

A muffled reply.

"When will you be coming back?"

"Next week? I'll pick you up then."

A muffled protest.

"Nonsense! I'll do anything for you. You know that."

A deep sigh was the only reply on the other line then silence.

"Hello? You still there?"

Silence

"Sigh! Okay, how about a compromise? I pick you up and then you'll go through a month without any bodyguards."

A squeal of 'okay' was heard on the other line.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess they bother you that much huh?"

A muffled affirmative on the other line.

Another chuckle from the blonde CEO. "Then I guess you'll finalize the designs here."

Another muffled affirmative.

"Okay then. Anything else"

A muffled answer on the other end of the line

"Ha! Ha! I love you too. Good night."

A muffled reply on the other line and then silence. Naruto chuckled before dropping the phone back to it cradle. He then looked outside at the moon and then smiled sadly. "Are you looking at the moon?" Naruto asked the air. "Guess I'll never find out eh?" he climbed his bed then turned off the lamp.

'Screw Kyuubi! I'll continue looking for Gaara!'

**'KIT…'** Kyuubi said with a growl.

'SHUT UP and let me SLEEP.' Naruto retorted.

**'I get it. Shutting…'**

SILENCE

'Thanks Kyuubi. Good night.'

SILENCE

'Kyuubi!'

**'I thought you told me to shut up.'**

'Kyuubi…'

**'Sigh! All right. All right. Good night kit.'**

'That's more like it.' And Naruto closed his eyes.

_'Naruto! Help! Don't let go!'_

_'Gaara! Hold on tight!'_

_A younger version of the Naruto now but slightly mature than the shippuden version held onto a teary eyed Gaara. They were surrounded by rushing people and soldiers all on high alert. At the moment they were in the middle of a crowded place during the World War 1… and Gaara was being unconsciously dragged by the rushing crowd away from Naruto._

_'Narutoo!'_

_'Gaara! Hold on!' he tightened his hold on Gaara._

_Suddenly a heavy hand landed on Naruto's shoulder causing him to jump in surprise. He turned around and there standing behind him was a bulky man wearing an army uniform, with a goatee and an eye patch over one eye. _

_'Boy, your needed by your country. Your body's lean but strong with muscles.'(A/n: Doesn't he sound so pedophilic?)_

_'No! My buddy i-'_

_'Your buddy's gonna be fine.' The bulky man replied while signaling to his men. Two men reached forward and grabbed Gaara. Leering down at him before grinning widely, licking their lips._

_'Nice package…'_

_'This'll do for later Captain.' _

_'W-Wha-?' Naruto said._

_'Your friend's gonna be entertainment later boy. You however don't have a choice other than joining the army.' _

_'No! Gaara!'_

_'Naruto!' Gaara called out, trashing against the two men while being dragged away. _

_Naruto himself was also being dragged away with his hands behind his back._

_'Gaara! I Promise I'll find you! I'll look for you after I deal with this giant here! Hang on Gaara! I'll find you! I'' look for you, I promise!'_

_'Narutooo!'_

_Then suddenly the scene changed and Naruto saw Gaara naked on the floor with his legs spread wide apart, bleeding and probably dying. _

_'Gaara!' Naruto ran towards Gaara but stopped short when Gaara turned his head to look at him with accusing green eyes._

_'This is your fault Naruto.'_

'_No.'_

_'This is your all your fault Naruto. You broke your promise.'_

_'No!'_

_'Gaara!'_

"Gaara!" Naruto bolted up from his bed, sweat glistening his body and his breath coming in short gasps.

"Damn." Naruto put his forehead on the heel of his palm and closed his eyes scornfully.

"I'm sorry Gaara…"

Of course the last part of the dream was not true but his mind decided to play a trick on him.

RING! RING!

"Hagyu!" a female voice muffled by the mountain of papers stacked above her exclaimed. The owner of the voice started struggling to look for the phone and by the time she found it, it was on its eight ring.

"H-hello! Uzumaki Corporation, how may I help you?" Momo asked kind of breathless.

"Momo-chan."

"Hah! Uzumaki-sama! How may I help you?"

"Cancel all my meetings and appointments today. I don't feel like going to work today.'

Immediately Momo's mother hen attribute kicked in. "Are you alright Uzumaki-sama? Is there something I ca do for you?"

"None… just cancel my devices for the day Momo-chan."

'Hai."

"And Momo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Arigato."

Then the phone went dead.

Naruto placed his cell phone in the pocket of his black and orange hoodie and began walking towards the arcade.

'Time to go crazy!' he thought with a grin.

The night was cold as the blonde CEO walked home after his escapade in the arcade. He stared at the sky from under his hoodie while walking.

"Sigh! Now I have to go to work tomorrow with twice the normal workload. So troublesome"

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Now I'm sounding a lot like Shikamaru. I miss you guys…"

Suddenly he bumped into someone which caused the two of them to loose their balance and topple backwards with Naruto on top.

"Ow! Hey… Sorry man. Didn't see you…" Naruto looked up at the person and let out a loud gasp.

Red hair

Green eyes

Kanji of love on the forehead

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" the redhead spoke in his usual monotone but his voice held curiosity in it.

"It's me…" Naruto pulled his hoodie back to reveal blonde locks that seemed to shine under the moonlight.

"Naruto"

**Author's note: Kyaaaa! Cliffhanger! Hee! Hee! So what will happen now that they have reunited? And why are they still alive even after civil war and world wars? Why is Kyuubi still there? Who was on the other end of the phone? Why is being a ninja mentioned? Isn't Naruto a CEO and a multi-branched company owner? Gasp! Find out in the next or next chapter of IMMORTALITY. Please please please review. Tell me your insights or thoughts about my fic. Please.^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I hate my flash drive! Minnaa! Gomenasai! Hontoni gomenasai! I had typed out five chapters for immortality and I transferred it to my flashdrive/mp3 and when I opened to upload it, all of it disappeared. I'm really sorry! My stupid computer also destroyed all memories concerning those five chapters! It might take me 3 or 4 more days to type it all again from scratch, worse I didn't write it out on paper first… call it an impulsive decision…. Waaaaaah! I'm truly and deeply sorry! TAT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: There's a snake in my closet

Disclaimer: Don't own…Naruto.. only own… THIS STORY'S PLOT AND CRAZINESS!^_^

Warning: OOCness by characters

"Na…ruto…" Gaara mumbled, wide-eyed.

"Gaara! Aitai!(I miss you! )" Naruto shrieked before tackling Gaara in a bear hug.

"Gah!" several emotions went by Gaara's eyes that went unseen by Naruto.

..Anger and finally… Hatred.

"Get off of me!" Gaara let out before shoving Naruto off him who was too shocked of his best friend's blatant dislike to him to stop his fall and landed on his butt. Naruto felt a surge of panic when he saw Gaara scramble to his feet.

"You rascal! You filthy good for nothing scoundrel!" Gaara said or more like screamed at Naruto's face, eyes brimming with tears. "You ignorant little rat whose insensitive as a… a chicken screaming bloody murder during morning!" he continued, gasping for breath at his given rant which was said in one breath.

"G-Gaara?"

"YOU… You b-broke it…" Gaara said his voice softening and cracking at the end.

"It? What it?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You broke your promise you dimwit! You… You didn't… didn't ever look for me!" Gaara sobbed out while clenching his hands at his side. He was also shaking, silent sons racking his body.

"Gaara…." Naruto stood up and snapped.

"Dame!(hell no, no good, no.. lots of meaning)" he screamed. "I looked everywhere for you! Searched high and low, underwater, underground, on air… I searched a lot of places Gaara! I just couldn't find you! I checked records to make sure but… it's as if you never existed."

"Baka(idiot)" Gaara's voice was solemn and serious, eyes overshadowed by his bangs. ""If I ever existed in your heart and if you truly cared about me you'll find me… Gaara started to inch away from Naruto step by step.

"Ga-Gaara! Dokonirundayo?(Where are you going?)" Naruto asked taking steps forward.

"Away… Away from you… I hate you!" Gaara screamed then turned on his heel and ran way from Naruto.

"Matte!(Wait!) Gaara!" Naruto ran after Gaara heart pounding, gut wrenching, feeling as if his best friend will disappear again.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned left at an alleyway and relief flooded into Naruto.

'Good… That alleyway's a dead end.' as he turned to the alley he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Doko…(where…)" he stared wide-eyed at the empty alley."Gaara?" he started to search the alley and even checked behind the dumpster and IN the dumpster.

"Gaara! Doko ga?" he then fell on his knees arms hanging limply ay his sides.

"Oya? A cutie pie out in the alley huh?" a gruff voice said at the mouth of the alleyway.

Three large shadows towered over Naruto.

"A cutie pie that's out in this alley just begs to be fucked, eh? What do you think?" the gruff man asked his companions.

One man licked his lips suggestively before grinning, "Yea. Totally boss."

"Go away."

"Are? You talking back, gaki?(brat, kid)!" gruff man #1 said.

"Go away you fucking pricks." Naruto all but growled.

"You piece of shit!" gruff man #3 went to pick Naruto off the ground by his hair but was suddenly thrown a wall with a force so strong the wall behind him cracked with the strength.

"Roma!" gruff man #1 called out. "Your gonna pay for that gaki!" he turned to charge at Naruto but stopped in his tracks as the sight before him unfolded.

Naruto was slowly standing up, now standing up, now that in itself is NOT freaky what freaked the gruff man #1 was the red aura-like blob that started to form around Naruto. (a/n: The Kyuubi's red chakra, in shinobi terms but they're not shinobis so its red aura-like blob to them ^_^ )

"Nani? (What?)" gruff man #1 said.

"B-Bakemono ga? (Monster?)" gruff man #2 said.

"I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" Naruto asked in a menacing voice. He faced the gruff men and opened his eyes, showing off slitted red eyes.

"Gah!" gruff man #2 said.

"Shine!" Naruto disappeared then appeared in front of gruff man #2. Naruto pulled back his red chakra coated right fist then tensed it, ready to punch.

Gruff man #2 closed his eyes tightly with a whimper. The first moved forward then

THWACK!

The sound vibrated around the small alleyway.

Tightly closed eyes opened to see a scowling Naruto.

"B-Boss!" gruff man #2 called out to gruff man #1 who smacked Naruto's back with a steel pole.

Gruff man #1 was panting due to fear and maybe because of his drunkenness no one knows but basing on his wide-eyed and pale faced appearance, I'll bet due to fear. Naruto slowly turned around with his head hung down so that gruff man #1 could not see his face.

"Did you just hit me with… a steel pole." His voice became deeper and much more menacing, a sign that Kyuubi and him merged at that moment.

"hii…" gruff man #1 let out an undignified squeak then he knelt in front of Naruto with his hands clasped together in front of him with his head hung down.

"Onegai! (Please!) Spare me! Spare me! Akuma(Demon)-san! Onegai! If you want someone to eat, eat those two people over there. They don't have anyone to look after, no one's gonna miss them anyways!" the man screamed and pleaded at Naruto.

"N-Nani(What?) B-Boss?" gruff man #2 cried out.

Gruff man # 1 still wasn't looking up at Naruto."I have kids, small kids Akuma-san!"

Naruto smiled at the desperation and fear he could almost smell surrounding the man. He smirked knowing that this night would be fun for him.

**'_Don't forget about me kit._'**

'Yea, you too Kyuubi. You too.'

**Author's Rant: I'm sorry for the short chapter but my my mom found out I was writing stories and she didn't take it too nicely. She's against me writing things not a part of school stuff and the only way I can write stories is if I'm at school and even there I can barely write cause I' so busy with school work! So this story will have REALLY REALLY REEEAAAAAAAALYYYYYYY SLOW updates. I'm sorry but my mom's really bit*****! God i hate life sometimes! Please just continue reading and watching out for the next chapters! WAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm really, truly and completely sorry!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: There's a snake in my closet part 2

Gruff man#1 struggled to pull something out of his back pocket. He was about to take the object out but a clawed hand at his throat froze his movements.

"A-Akuma-san! Shinpaysu-suruna!(Don't worry!) It's just my wallet! Gruff man #1 screamed out.

The claw retracted away from the man's throat to hang limply by Naruto's body. At this time the fox within Naruto was amused, noticing the fear and desperation behind the man's behavior.

"See?" the man opened his wallet and showed Naruto a picture of a beautiful brunette with two small kids not older than 3 years old with brown hair and chubby cheeks. One with blue eyes and one with green eyes.

"They're still so small! Think about what will happen to them if their papa was killed!" the man said, on the verge of hysteria.

A clawed hand reached out to take the wallet from the man, Naruto smirking slightly all the while. The man gave out a flinch when a clawed finger scraped over the upper part of his hand.

Naruto stared at the photo for about three minutes, enjoying the anxious face of his prey.

"hoh?" Naruto said in a deep voice. "Your kids are cute."

"Aren't they? They're cute aren't they?"

"Your wife's pretty too. I can tell they took after their mother."

If gruff man #1 recognized the insult behind those words he didn't mind them or acknowledge them, instead he opted for nodding his head furiously, eyes in inverted u's.

"Sou! Sou! (Yes! Yes!) Isn't she pretty? Kawai! (Cute!)"

"That makes me wonder though if your wife's so cute and pretty, why are you drunk and then hit 'and' try to 'rape' a kid on an alleyway."

"Ah! Sorewa-(That's)"

"Sorewa baka desu! (That's idiotic!)" Naruto growled.

"huh?" gruff man #1 raised his head to stare quizzically at Naruto.

**Smack!**

Gruff man #1's head was snapped to the left as Naruto backhanded him with his right clawed hand.

"Boss!" gruff man #2 cried out.

"Oh?" Naruto twisted his upper body to the left while stepping back with his left foot. "Since you care so much about this pitiful excuse for a man I'll let you watch." Naruto said with a sick grin.

"N-nani? Na-"

**THUD! BAM!**

"Gaah!" gruff man #2 flew to a wall and due to the strength of Naruto's slap he went through the wall. Gruff man #2 slid down the wall right beside gruff man #3 who was just regaining consciousness.

Gruff man #1 fell on his ass and stared up at Naruto with wide fearful eyes.

"Li-Lie… (No…)"

Naruto slowly turned and faced gruff man #1 with a ferocious and sick grin on his face.

"ghehehe… You should have listened to me when I was pissed. But you didn't…. You mustn't make me angry. You don't like me when I'm angry. (cookies to those who figure out where I got the saying^_^)" He then reached out towards gruff man #1 with a clawed han.

"Lie…" gruff man #1 said with wide eyes, fearful and desperate.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

A figure stood up from it's laying position on a large bed. Scratching it's head before heading out to the kitchen to make breakfast. The kitchen was big enough to fit (at least in my opinion… my house, I have a REALLY REALLY SMALL HOUSE) a small house. The kitchen had a black stainless refrigerator at a corner. Cabinets were attached to the wall, elevated from the counter. The sink had gold painted faucets and all the surfaces of the table or island was done in black marble. There was an island at the center of the room with bar stools surrounding it. An oven , a microwave, a toaster, and coffee machine was present in the kitchen. There was a small bar at the other corner of the kitchen complete with a counter and drinks the bar, the bar had a different refrigerator, albeit a smaller one. A twelve inch plasma T.V sat on the wall at the far end of the kitchen. All these were bypassed by the figure who directly went to the black fridge and took out a pitcher of orange juice and a grapefruit. The figure walked towards the T.V and turned it on. It immediately tuned in to the NEWS CHANNEL and the figure watched it with the volume on moderate. When it came to one news concerning a certain subject a shatter was heard as the glass of orange juice the figure was currently pouring slipped out of its grasp. He turned the T.V's volume higher and watched the news anxiously. A strangled gasp emerged from the figure as he watched the news.

_"… decapitated person in an alleyway in Japan was found. The deceased was said to have claw marks all over his body, deep gorish wounds and a hole carved into his stomach. The path of the decapitation of the head was indeed confirmed to be of a claw mark structure. Authorities confirm that there are two survivors, though alive and no seriously injured are deeply traumatized. The deceased is confirmed to be Ahimiko Usamo, 45 years of age. 6 feet t-"_

**TWING!**

The figure turned the television off with shaking hands and looked out the window to a sand paradise.

"Naruto." The figure mumbled, staring out at the sand outside his home.

"Can you just describe what the perpetuator looked like? Even eye color or something? " a young woman questioned gruff man #2 and #3.

Gruff man #2 and #3 were shivering and it was obvious that they were scared.

"It… it was a demon."

"N-nani?" the inspector muttered.

"Ningen dyanayno! (It wasn't human!) Akuma desu!(It was a demon!)" gruff man #3 screamed.

"It killed Boss! It tore off his head and slashed through Boss' stomach saying, I'll check if he has a herst then… we… w-we tried to run b-but!" gruff man #2 clenched his hair, eyes wide, "We couldn't leave, as if we were trapped there! HE TRAPPED US TO SEE BOSS DIE!" gruff man #2 grabbed the investigator's collar and pulled her towards him. "Akuma ga!(it's a demon!)"

Up close the young woman can see the sweat on gruff man #2's face and the overly-dilated pupils of said man freaked the young investigator a lot.

Gruff man #3 ran towards the woman, grabbed her neck and screamed,

"GET US AWAY FROM HERE! IT'LL COME BACK! I JUST KNOW IT! IT'S BLOODTHIRSTY! " gruff man #3 had tightened his hold on the young woman's neck in the middle of his desperate rant.

"GAaah! Aah… "the young woman clawed at gruff man #3's hand with one hand while the other hand pressed desperately at the emergency button she was carrying.

Just as she was losing consciousness two guards rushed into the room and restrained both gruff men. As the young woman gasped for breath gruff man #3 who had managed to get out of the guard's grip on him, grabbed the guard's pistol and pointed it to his head. Everything seemed to happen n slow motion after that. The young woman rushed forward to stop gruff man #3, arms outstretched, Guard #1 stumbled over his own feet as he was rushing towards gruff man #3. Gruff man #2 struggled harder against his captor and just as the young woman reached gruff man #3b a loud bang echoed throughout the small room and then everything went back to normal. The young woman fell on her knee withs a shock-stricken face on.

Gruff man #3's body fell to the floor with a resounding thud, the gun still cradled in his hand.

All was silent until gruff man #2 let out an agonized shriek and freed himself from the guard's clutches. He ran outside the open door and out of the precint, along the way guards were trying to stop him but their efforts were no use against a deranged man who was bustling with adrenaline rush with only one purpose in mind and that is to get out of the building. Once outside gruff man #2 couldn't even feel his body, he was so numb he couldn't even feel the heavy rain pelting down on him. He looked around frantically with wide eyes, searching for something. Suddenly head lights flashed at gruff man #3. Gruff man #3 whirled around at the sound of heavy wheels and the sound of a truck honking.

**"GET OUT OF THE WAY! THE BRAKE'S NOT WORKING!"**

**ZHOOOONG! TZLAAK!**

A figure was watching the morning news with an emotionless face.

_"We are now confirming the death of the two survivors of the 'Claw Killing'. One committed suicide by blowing his head off and the other died through a gruesome freak accident. The victim was flattened by an eighteen wheeler truck. The victims were both in their middle 30's and both had families. The public is in mid-panic over to who or what caused the gruesome death of these three men. Is it a wild animal, a person with a weird blood or death fetish or is it **something** that roams the streets of Japan at night quenching it's blood lust by killing innocent people. This is Minagawa Ame reporting."_

The figure reached out and closed the T.V through the remote lying on the coffee table. Blonde locks were ruffled as cerulean eyes darted to the phone on the other side of the couch. The figure let out a sigh and reached over to grab the phone and dialed a speed number.

He person on the other side picked up on the first ring.

"Hai? Uzumaki-sama?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you have the information I asked you to acquire?"

"Hai. Mizukushi Iba has three kids. All the same age, they're triplets. Matsukabi Hitoko has a daughter. She's in college. Ahimiko Usamo has two kids."

**"**Hmmm… Donate some money for them. The family. Give them enough money for 20 years. **"**

"Each?"

"Each. Each family has to have money enough for 20 years. Make sure it's untraceable."

"Hai. Yokaishimasuta. (I understand.)" Kaoru said over the phone.

"Hey… Kaoru?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama?"

"You know, I think there's a snake in my closet."

Kaoru chuckled. "I know." He then turned serious. "It's been like that every time… "

"Haaa… yea… Thanks anyway…"

"Anytime Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto hung up then threw the phone on the couch. He then stood up and went to the big window overlooking the city.

"Gomen… Hontoni gomenesai…(Sorry…(I'm) Really sorry)"

**Author's note: And Cut! ^_^ this chapter was supposed to go on with the part 1 but because my mom caught me typing stories she screamed her head off. Not literally of course. XP anyways, this chapter I managed to type because I didn't go with my mom to her office. I usually go with her during breaks at school with no reason unless I want to use her computer with the oh so amazing internet where I could upload my stories! But this time I had a purpose in my accompanying her i…. jog around the space in front of their office. What can is say I gained weight and she's doing everything in her mere human power to make my life hell for it when it's not entirely my fault. I've been drinking steroids for my lungs which are not in the best condition. So this is done in secret! ^_^ SHSHSHSHSHSH! Don't tell her! Back to topic, this chappie was supposed to be a happy one where Gaara was supposed to run into Naruto's arms happily but this strange and angst plot overrode my initially boring plot and I present you gore and blood and drama! Mwahhahahahahah! Xcoughx xcoughx I'm hyper! I also noticed that a lot of people put this on alert I sorta need to know what you think of this story through your reviews. It makes me broaden my choices and environment and surroundings and mind to possibilities. I need to know if it's good or bad or just plain absurd, of course in a nice way. Just please please please press that small icon down there!^_^ Dya! Thanks for reading and please review! That's a long a/n….**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Author's note: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait… I just don't know if you guys want or even like this story. I don't know what your thought are to this story. Anyways, I don't know if any of you noticed, except one, Minagawa Ame? The reporter, I was planning on making her really obnoxious and I have a plan for why she's like that. On with the story!

Chapter 5

"_Shut it you whore!" a middle aged man screamed out. "Do you think you still have the freedom to answer back to me? You lost that freedom when those army guys sold you off to me!" the man raised his whip again , "You are nothing but a pleasure toy for perverts who pays me money to sully your body!" _

_There was a strangled moan of pain as he whip was brought down._

"_That's it slut! Moan! You like being hit don't you? You masochistic slut! I'll show youi what true pain is!" at this the man moved away to put the whip on the table and pulled down his trousers._

"_NO! Please don't..."_

_A slap was delivered to the young man's face, the strength behind the slap making the young man's face turn to the left._

"_Make some noise and you'll get more than that!" the man positioned himself at the young man's entrance, "Although, those cute little sounds of yours will make me happier."_

_The man snapped his hips roughly._

_Teal eyes surrounded by black rims widened as his mouth opened to let out a scream._

"_Gah!" _teal orbs widened in fear. The silhouette of a young man wildly looked around the room as if sensing there was no danger the young msn let out a shaky breath of relief before bringing his knees to his chest, folding his arms on top of it, before burying his head and sobbing into them.

The only sounds breaking the night was uncontrolled sobs full of fear, pain and sadness.

"_A group of adults were found dead, decapitated and mutilated, at an alleyway. All of them were in their middle-40's and police are now conducting an autopsy on all the victims to find out the other cause of death. One thing is for sure though; this massacre is done by the 'Claw Killer.' Minagawa Ame, reporting."_

_The television was turned off and shaking hands gripped the remote control hard._

"_What are you doing with your life? Damn it Naruto! Stop looking for me! I shunned you already!" the speaker vehemently screamed at the silent air. A loud crash was hear as the remote control was thrown against the window. Red hair was shown before a sigh was let out._

_Gaara slumped down on the couch, ungracefully his arm over his eyes._

"_Shit. Don't do this Naruto..." he softly murmured._

**XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX**

A body shot off a bed.

Gasping

Rustling

A dull thud.

'_Kyuubi!'_

'_Damn! Calm down kit!'_

'_Can't! The memories!'_

_Naruto grasped his head as an assault of bloody memories resurfaced._

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Face_

_Morphed face_

_Distorted face_

_Mutilated face_

_Pleading child_

_Pleading_

_Stop!_

_No!_

_Don't kill her!_

_Claw rising_

_Child pleaded_

_Claw waved down_

_Blood splattered_

_Face mutilated_

_Eyes gauged out_

_Face permanently frozen in fear_

"No... Stop"

'_Kit!'_

"_Stop it!"_

_A grinning shadow_

_Sharpened canines glinting_

_Claws wedged into someone's chest_

_Eyes wide open _

_Gauged out heart_

_Blood dripping everywhere_

_Blood splattering on the blackened face_

_Tongue licking a still beating heart_

_Darkened whisker marks_

_Red slitted eyes_

_Blond shaggy hair_

_A grin_

'_**This is what you are. What you truly are.**__'_

"YAMEETTEEEEE!"

'_Kit!'_

Cerulean orbs rolled to the back of his head as Naruto slumped forward.

'_Shit! Kit!'_

Tanned hands grabbed at Naruto before he could reach the floor.

"Baka. I told you to calm down." A deep rough voice said. A red-haired man carried Naruto bridal style to the couch, settling down himself before placing Naruto's head on his lap.

"Baka. You can never control those memories." he threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto mumbled.

"Yea.. I'm here."

"Kyuubi..." Naruto snuggled deeper into Kyuubi's lap and hugged Kyuubi's waist.

"Kit..." Kyuubi said with a fond smile on his face.

**XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX**

'_Please! Please don't kill me! Just let me go!'_

''_You and your child will be food in a little while ma'am."_

"_Then eat me! Don't eat my child! Let him go!"_

"_You'll sacrifice?"_

"_I will. Just... let my child go."_

"_Come then." clawed fingers reached out to the trembling lady._

_The lady was hesitant at first but then she saw the figure's gaze on her son and she straightened her posture and with one final lingering kiss on her son's forehead she walked slowly towards the figure._

'_Stop it!'_

"_What?"_

'_Stop it!'_

"_Impossible! You can break through my control?"_

'_Let them go! I don't want this!'_

"_Naruto!" the figure growled loudly._

_-_**Mind**-

_The space was dark. Everything seemed to be amplified. Sounds were stronger but movements were slower._

_Naruto opened his eyes slowly._

"_Wait... Where am I?" he slowly examined his surroundings. "Isn't this Kyuubi's-"_

_Suddenly, a loud wail-like sound pierced the air and as soon as it turned louder the vast empty black space was filled with dark red liquid, burying Naruto waist deep._

"_Juuto..(wait)" he smelt the air and he recognized it to be coppery-like._

"_Blood!" he whirled around creating a small wave with his sudden movements._

"_Where is this coming from?" Naruto looked around wildly for any signs to where the blood might be coming from. One dreaded thought came to him... 'Kyuubi.'_

"_Kyuubi? You here?"_

_Instead of the familiar answer of 'Kit' another wail started, this time it was closer to Naruto. He gasped in shock and the hairs behind his neck stood on edge as he tried to locate the wail. "Where?"_

_Another wail_

_One turn... _

_Another wail_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Another turn_

_Blood _

_Bloody face_

_Eyeless face_

_Blood soaked face_

_Blood soaked clothes_

_Mouth open in preparation of a wail_

_A scream_

_A wail_

"_Nani?" Naruto tried to scramble away from the disembodied body thar seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of him his tries were futile however seeing as he was waist deep in thick blood._

_The eyeless face moved its face closer towards Naruto, it opened its mouth as if to say something only to let out an ear-shattering wail._

_Naruto covered his ears as he stood wide eyed at the body. Tears brimming the corners of his eyes._

"_What...do...you...want?" he asked softly._

_The body, a female Naruto's mind supplied, let out a small wail and turned around. Her movements not even making a rift in the water. Naruto let go of his ears and stared quizzically at the lady._

_The lady turned to hima and let out a soft wail then continued in its way._

"_You... want me to follow?"_

_The lady just continued to walk away._

_The only thing Naruto could was to follow._

_The lady kept looking back and wailing as if to see if Naruto was following and urging him to move faster._

_As the pair continues to walk n a light seemed to materialize up front._

"_N-nani?"_

_The lady turned to Naruto and let out a soft hiss like wail. Naruto moved towards the light with the lady watching his every move.(A/n how is this even possible? She has no eyes! Okay, imagine that she has uling... she's a supernatural being after ) _

_As soon as he laid his eyes on the light he waddled as fast as he could towards it. Eyes wide in fear and worry._

_He pounded on the glass-like structure of the light._

"_Lie! Let them go!"_

_The mirror showed what seems to be a dark clawed hand reaching out to a small child. The claw grabbed the kid and used his hair to haul it upward._

"_No! Please let me go!" the child begged, voice muffled through the mirror._

"_Hanasteyo koko bozu! (Let the child go!)"_

'_**Your flesh is still tender easy for my teeth to sink through boy.'**_

_Naruto's pounding stilled._

"_N-nani?"_

_He took a shaky step backward._

"_That's..." he trailed off._

"_My voice..."_

**Author's note: bows I'm so sorry for the looooooong wait! It's just that life's so hectic now it knocked at my door. And also I'm getting discouraged... anyways, ^^ I hope to hear from you guys. ADVICES and REVIEWS are welcome too! ^_^ thanks for reading! Hope you review! .**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Monster

As Naruto stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, his voice spoke again.

_"Come here little one, don't be a bad boy. Come here or you'll suffer the same fate as your father did."_

_The boy visibly trembled underneath the underlying threat. _

_"Bozu~" the voice said in a sing-song voice._

_"Yame!" Naruto spoke out after the initial shock had wear off._

_"You hear that?"_

_Another voice called out, this time in a menacing tone._

_"That's you…"_

"NO!" Naruto sat up immediately.

A bonk was heard then a groan and a dull thud.

"Itai… kit you're still as clumsy as ever."

Naruto, who was rubbing his bum on the floor, froze and slowly looked at the owner of the voice.

There sitting regally on the sofa, in the lotus position, was the man with long red hair… did I say he was also naked?

"Kyuubi!" Naruto covered his eyes with his hands. "Put on some damn clothes!"

"No clothes. Demon fox inside a container, remember?" Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Baka!"

"You can look now."

Naruto hesitantly peeked through his fingers. He let them down with a relieves sigh.

Kyuubi had a toga-like clothe wrapped around his body and had his hair up in chopsticks. Some loose strands fell behind his ears and the nape of his neck.

Naruto stood up from the floor and smiled softly.

"Kyuubi."

"Nice to see you again Kit."

Kyuubi opened his arms wide and within a matter of secondshe had a sobbing blond in his arms.

"A-Aitai!" Naruto sobbed into Kyuubi's chest.

"Hush Kit… It's ginna be okay." Kyuubi ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"It's gonna be okay…"

"I'm so tired of it all Kyuubi…"

"Then stop."

Kyuubi felt the body in his arms tense and shy away from him.

Naruto had his head down, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"You know I can't do that…"

"Kit, I'm just saying, if you're tired of it all then just stop."

"No."

"But Kit!"

"Shut up!" Naruto raised his head suddenly, showing anger-laced eyes and lips pulled in an angry sneer. "You know that I'm not like that."

A soft chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? Did I do something funny?"

"You're just not fit to be angry."

"N-nani?" Naruto sputtered.

"This," Kyuubi tapped Naruto's lips with his index finger, "looks more like a pout than a sneer." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Kyuubi!"

"Be a man and don't run away from problems."

"Says You. You're like a critic, one who knows the way but doesn't know how to drive. I'm not running away. You are. You're trying to make me like you. "

'Those words sting.'

Naruto could see the pain in Kyuubi's eyes.

Unshed tears.

He couldn't do anything though.

Regret

It was the truth.

Suffering

It's what changed the course of their destiny.

"So that's what you think about me?"

"Kyuubi-"

"Tell me."

"You don't unders-"

"Say it to my face Naruto! Don't back bite me! Don't fucking stab me from behind!"

"You say that as if you're a saint!"

Kyuubi's eyes flashed red before he closed his eyes. He gave out a sigh before opening his eyes.

"Kit… Enough of this. After a decade of not seeing each other, this is our greeting to each other… Messed up don't you think?"

Naruto seemed enlightened.

"Okay… You're roght." Naruto looked directly at Kyuubi.

"Gomen Kyuu."

Kyuubi opened his arms and Naruto immediately ren into the open arms.

"Me too Kit. Me too."

"What the hell?"

"kyuubi?" Naruto ran from the kitchen to his bedroom where he heard Kyuubi's voice.

"Hebi!"

Naruto froze as he entered the room. Suddenly his eyebrow and upper lip twitched.

"Hahahahahah!"

"Why the fuck are you laughing? There's snakes in your room!"

"You- haha!"

"Naruto couldn't speak as he was bombarded with laughter.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED OF SNAKES?"

Kyuubi had a broom in one hand and was on top of the bed, facing the closet where snakes were coming out.

"KIT!"

"They'll go away sooner or later Kyuu."

The melancholic tone that Naruto used made Kyuubi freeze.

"Kit?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Kyuubi… Every time I kill…"

"snakes appear in your closet." Kyuubi continued for him.

"It's happening again Kyuu. I'm-"

Kyuubi's eyes grew soft and he went to Naruto's side.

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Three days? That long? H-h-why?"

"Gaara."

"Him again?"

"Kyuubi… Just let it go…"

"All right Kit." Kyuubi sighed out.

"She's coming back you know."

"Really? When?"

"Friday."

"I'll be your surprise for her then."

"I think she'll be the one to bring us a surprise."

"If it's from her then that's no surprise."

"You're right. Come on then."

Naruto stood up and was about to go when Kyuubi stopped him.

"Um.. Naruto." Kyuubi said, pointing to the door.

Naruto looked and saw that the door was surrounded by snakes.

"Kyuubi."

"Ah."

The next day, rumors of the building being haunted was on everyone's mind. The origin- screams as shrill as banshees.

That night, Kyuubi was awakened from his sleep due to soft groaning and creaks. He ventured out of the guest room he was sleeping in to go to Naruto's room.

He placed his ear near the door to listen to the sounds inside.

A groan

A creak

Murmurs

"No…"

"Stop..."

"No more…"

A hiss

Suddenly Kyuubi burst into the room with so much speed he knocked the door off its hinges.

"KIT!"

What lay inside made the hairs on Kyuubi's neck stand on its end. A dark and evil aura seemed to surround the while room. An aura so prominent among the rest came from the bed. It was so string you could practically taste the bloodlust coming off of it.

"Kit." Kyuubi tentatively said.

A watery and distorted laugh filled the air.

_"Kit is not here anymore Kyuu-chan."_

"Gah! Aion…"

_"Bingo! Ding ding ding! You got a prize! 'Wanna know what it is?"_

"Do I have a choice?"

_"Nope."_

"Figures."

_"So?"_

"So what?"

_"Do you wanna know what it is." _Aion spoke slowly , as if he was talking to a child.

"Whate- Gah!" whatever Kyuubi was supposed to say came out in a pained gasp. He slowly looked down as blood trickled from the corner of his lips.

"W-what?"

_"Your prize Kyuu-chan!" _Aion exclaimed giddily before bursting into mad laughter.

Aion had his hand wedged in Kyuubi's stomach.

"Aion…" Kyuubo coughed up blood which in turn splattered onto Aion's face.

Naruto's face that turned sharper and deadlier.

His eyes were blood red tinged with the slightest gold and his whiskers were more pronounced. What really stood out were the tattoos on his neck and hands which were actually runes. Old demonic runes that were written in bold black ink.

"Aion…"

_"Bye-bee Kyuu-chan!" _he drew his hand back sharply, making more blood seep out of Kyuubi's wound.

"Aion! N-No!"

_"You can't make me stop Kyuu-chan."_ Aion grinned widely then moves towards the window. Kyuubi stepped forward but his knees gave up and he fell face first on the floor. "A-Aion…"

_"Bye-bye Kyuu-chan, see you tomorrow. Hope you're still alive to tranquilize 'Kit'._" At those parting wordshe opened the window and jumped out, shadows merging with his body, the blacknedd almost blending with the darkness of the night.

"Aion.." Kyuubi seemed to reach his handout to the now fading Aion.

"D-dame… H-he's already…" Kyuubi's hand shook wildly before thumping to the ground. "breaking…"

Then his body became limp on the cold floor.

One lone tear escaped Kyuubi's closed eyes.

Meanwhile, at a dark alley, a bunch of thugs lay in wait for their next target.

Suddenly, they heard an animalistic growl followed by a scream and then sounds of flesh meeting liquid.

"Aniki(1)." A teen with brown hair spoke up. "Should we go and check it out?"

Another teen with black hair strwaked with blond jumped down from atop a dumpster.

"Ikuze, we better check on it, you never know what we might get."

"The girl or the culprit?"

Aniki grinned. "Both."

The others grinned with him and together they went to the direction of the scream.

As they turned a corner, a growl made the hair at their nape stand on end.

"Aniki?"

They rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

Aniki, who was leading the group, slowly took a step back. In front of them was the body of a young woman, only the white of the eyes were seen. That was not what stopped them, what stopped them was the lower part of the female's body.

From the stomach down there was no more body intact. The intestines were scattered around the open wound, blood freely oozing out of it, and her head was snapped irregularly to the side. Going lower to the chest, the teen with the brown hair doubled over and retched. The part where the heart was supposed to be was gauges open. Veins clinging to the woman's clothing. There was a hollow hole there with no beating heart. The sound of the retching must have caught the attention of the 'culprit' what with the growl sent their way. _"Eh?"_

_ "What's this? More entertainment?"_ Aniki stepped backwards.

"What are you?"

_"Bokuwa?"_ the shadow asked. _"Bokuwa…"_

The shadow stepped towards the moonlight. _"akuma dayo(2)."_

Aion's face and neck were splattered with blood, his clothes torn and also bloody. In his right arm he clutched a half eaten leg.

The five teens froze in fear.

_"Boo."_

With loud screams, the five teens ran to different directions.

Aion just stood on his spot and cackled maniacally.

_"Run all you want you can't escape me…"_ suddenly he disappeared and appeared in front of the brown haired teen _"I'm the Dark Claw Killer!" _he grinned wildly.

A scream erupted from the brown haired teen before subsiding to choked gurgles as his blood flooded to his throat.

The body slumped to the ground, but Aion was nowhere to be seen.

Aniki was running, looking back every five secondswhen he collided into a wall. He let out a grunt as the air was knocked out of him. "Na-nani?" he slowly looked to his front. Getting on all fours, he tries to crawl away from Aion.

Cackling evilly, Aion slowly stalked towards Aniki.

_"Ne, do you know that the part most delicious to me is the heart?"_

Aniki let out a whimper and doubled his efforts to crawl away from Aion.

"Please, Please don't!"

A clawed hand grabbed Aniki's head and hauled him upwards.

"Gyah!" now tears were streaming down Aniki's face in huge amounts.

_"Ne, please what?"_

"Please don't kill me!"

_"Don't worry… I won't."_

Aniki's shoulders relaxed a little.

Aion leaned closer to Aniki's ear, _"Your friends will do that for me…"_

He whispered darkly.

He let go of aniki's head and aniki immediately slumped to the ground.

Out of the shadows, aniki's companions slowly shuffled closer. Their movements sluggish and slow.

There was a small black thing on their chest that kept on wriggling.

Aniki squinted his eyes and recoiled back in fright.

_"Like it?"_ Aion spoke up.

_"These are shadows."_ Aion pointed to the black things. "_They are parasites slowly eating out their hearts, and in return the body they eat turn into mu dolls: Dolls to do my bidding. They neat the heart out from the inside out."_

The worms slowly wriggled inside, now having eaten another layer.

Mow aniki's eyes were so wide that the pupil's dilated to mere dots. Tears were streaming down his face, blurring his vision, but not enough to completely hinder him from seeing the daze expressions on his companions' face and the insistent wriggling of the worms in their chests.

Aniki opened his mouth to scream but the blond teen shoved his hand into the open mouth to muffle the scream.

Aniki rapidly shook his head as the others stalked forward.

One of them pulled his pants down and held his neck.

The blond took his hand out of Aniki's mouth. As Aion cackled maniacally, one teen loomed over Aniki's form.

Aniki's eyes widened and his mouth shot open as pain seared from his lower body, a terrifying scream pierced the night.

Cyan eyes opened and blinked for a few times before the owner shot up from his lying position.

"Aion!" he looked around him as the scent of iron assaulted his senses.

His eyes widened as he saw five bodies lying lifeless on the ground. Staring down, he saw his blood soaked body.

Eyes wide and tears falling, he screamed. He slumped down on his hands and knees as he continued to cry.

"I…"

He leaned his head on the ground.

"I'm a monster…"

**Author's note: yea! That's done! The longest chapter I made I think. I apologize for the late – very late update! It's just that I'm not one of those lucky people who have laptops and internet connection and understanding parents. You know? I needed to hide my stories from my mom, and even now when it's Christmas break I still have to hide typing this story from her… that's really messed up in my opinion. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! A Late Christmas present. I'll try to type up two more chapters and upload them this week. Wish me luck in my hiding!**

**Dya!**

**Translations: **

**(1) Big brother**

**(2) I am a devil.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Believe

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Narutooie.

Warnings: Language and Gore.

_'What?' ~_thoughts

What ~normal talk

_flashbacks_

_"No! Please don't!" 'Aniki' screamed out._

_The blond paid no heed to the screams as he continued to brutally thrust into 'Aniki'._

_"NO! Ah! Please stop!"_

_The brunet suddenly held onto 'Aniki's' wrist._

_"Yamagay! T-Tasukete!(1)"_

_The brunet showed no emotion. He just gave his hand a sharp twist._

_A crack_

_A scream_

_A whimper_

_A thrust_

_"Please! No more!"_

_A black haired teen suddenly took out a pocket knife out of his back pocket. Shuffling towards 'Aniki' he dug the blade into 'Aniki's' skin._

_"Dame!"_

_"Go on. Scream. Your screams are wonderful." Aion watched all this happenings with a sick smile on his face._

_"Full of fear."_

_The knife dug into skin._

_Blood_

_Blood dripping everywhere…_

_A whimper_

_A gasp_

_A cackle_

_"More!" Aion screamed gleefully._

_The brunet and the black haired boy crowded around 'Aniki'._

_Blade touched skin._

_A scream_

_Skin after skin was peeled off_

_By now 'Aniki' was bleeding profusely, no more fight left in his body._

_"Onegai… Lie…Lie…"_

_Aion stood up from his sitting position._

_"Enough."_

_Instantly, all movements stopped, except for 'Aniki' who was panting deeply._

_"Blondie, pull out."_

_The blond pulled out of 'Aniki' with a sick squish and went to the side._

_"Give me the knife."_

_The brunet went to Aion and handed over the knife._

_Aion slumped over 'Aniki's' body. "You'll love this."_

_Aion drew his hand back and plunged the knife into 'Aniki's' already abused hole._

_A shattered and broken scream tore into the stillness of the night._

_A cackle soon followed_

_A choke_

_Then…_

_Silence_

Cerulean eyes shot open as the owner returned to consciousness. Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. He was trembling badly and his body was breaking out in cold sweat.

Naruto's ears perked up.

_'What?'_

Sirens

Police sirens

"Shit!" Naruto stood up and scanned his surroundings.

Blood and death greeted his eyes.

"Damn…" Naruto ran out of the alley and promptly turned back.

'What time is it?' looking up he saw the sun up high. 'It's late, no wonder there's so many people out.' He stared up at the low floored building.

'I guess…' he disappeared.

'I'll use the old way.' Naruto jumped from building to building, cunningly avoiding any 'normal' humans.

He closed his eyes.

'This isn't good… Aion.'

"Kyuubi?" Naruto called out into the dark condo.

"Kyuubi? Are you here?"

Silence

A sense of dread overcame Naruto's chest.

Something's wrong.

"Kyuubi?" the question was a hesitant whisper.

A muffled groan.

Rapid footsteps rushed towards the bedroom door.

The door was ripped out of its hinges.

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto rushed towards Kyuubi who was sprawled out on the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto turned Kyuubi over and, laying Kyuubi's head on his lap, he laid his hand on Kyuubi's chest.

"Kyuu-nii! I'm here!" tears streamed down Naruto's face as he saw the deep wound, turning almost into a blackish-purple color.

"Kyuu-nii… I'm here… I'm back…"

No reply

Kyuubi's eyes were still shut close.

"DON'T LEAVE ME KYUU-NII!"

A gasp

A groan

"Kyuu-nii…"

Suddenly, a strange sucking sound was heard.

Looking at Kyuubi's stomach, Naruto saw the skin pulling itself together, combining to cover the gaping hole.

Slowly and surely, the wound closed up, the blackish purple coloring slowly fading, leaving no evidence of the gruesome wound that was there before.

No evidence

"Like me…"

"Kit?" Kyuubi rasped out.

"Kyuu-nii…" Naruto's eyes started to fill with tears.

Suddenly, Naruto leapt at Kyuubi's chest and hugged him close.

"Kyuu-nii…Kyuu-ni…Kyuu-nii…"

Kyuubi just hugged Naruto tighter to his chest and nuzzled the blond locks.

"Daijobu… Daijobu…"

_"You'll never leave me right? Kyuu-nii?"_

_"Hai hai… Naru-chan." Kyuubi ruffled the sixteen year old's hair making said sixteen year old pout up at him._

_"Never ever."_

Eyes fluttered open as the loud riff of electric guitars resonated through the walls.

"Wha-"

Kyuubi sat up and scratched his stomach as he yawned.

Suddenly, his movements stilled.

He slowly looked at his abdomen.

No wound

No scar

Nothing

Not even a scratch to remind him of his gruesome wound.

_"KIRA! WE ARE KIRA! MY NAME IS KIRA! EVEN YOU'RE KIRA! OI!"_

Kyuubi's head shot up at the screamed lyrics.

He felt a weight on his back.

He turned his head and was greeted with Naruto's sleeping face. He smiled softly and reached up to pat Naruto's head softly.

"Naru-chan. Naru-chan. Wake up."

Naruto shuffled behind Kyuubi but he h=just tightened his hold on Kyuubi's neck and resumed his sleep.

Kyuubi let out a fond sigh and stood up to get the phone.

Instinctively, Naruto wrapped his legs around Kyuubi's hips.

With a soft groan Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Kyuu-nii?" he rasped out in sleep-induced voice.

"You're phone's ringing."

"Go there."

With a soft sigh followed after by a fond smile, he went to the bed where the phone was blaring out the song.

"We slept on the floor."

"Mm-hmm…" Naruto replied, still half-asleep with his eyes half lidded.

As Kyuubi reached for the phone, another guitar riff sounded in the air.

"Momo-chan."

With a jump, Naruto snatched the phone away from Kyuubi while simultaneously holding onto Kyuubi.

"Moshi moshi."

"Uzumaki-sama!"

Naruto cringed and held the phone away from his ear. When the scream stopped, Naruto placed the phone back to his ear.

"Hai?"

"Hai dyanayno!"(2)

"Momo-chan."

"Uzumaki-sama, you need to report back to the company!"

"Naze?"(3)Naruto's eyes were covered but Kyuubi sensed his container's emotions.

"Well, it's your job and you-"

"Tell me something, Momo-chan." Naruto's voice held malice that it immediately stopped Momo's rant.

"H-Hai?"

"What is your position in the company?"

"Your secretary."

"Correct, and who made Uzumaki Corporation?"

"Umay wa."(4)

"Who made it to what it is now with blood, sweat and tears?"

"Umay wa."

"Dakara(5), who are you to tell me WHAT TO DO?"

"Uzumaki-sama-"

"Urusai Momosaki-san!"

"Ah!" Momo's eyes widened and she immediately snapped her mouth shut.

"I'm tired of being manhandled by you! One more of your out of place rudeness and you'll be fired. And I'll make sure that you won't get another chance to have another job again."

"Do you hear me?" Naruto growled.

"Hai…"

"Nani?"

"Hai,Uzumaki-sama!" Momo whimpered out.

"Very good."

And without further ado, Naruto threw the phone down, resulting in it being smashed into small parts.

"You sure have a temper don't you?" Kyuubi drawled.

"Well… I want to spend time with Kyuu-nii."

"Flattered."

"Welcome." Naruto yawned.

"You want to sleep? I'll close the windows."

"No… want… to spend… time with… you…"

Kyuubi chuckled and went to the windows in Naruto's room.

"Hai. Hai."

Naruto's eyes closed.

Eyes blinked twice before slowly opening.

"Wh-where am I?"

Naruto slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings.

Same condo

Same couch

Same clothes

But no Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii?"

Silence

"Kyuu-nii, doko ga?" Naruto stood and went to his room. "Kyuu-nii?"

The room lay untouched. Nothing seems to be out of place.  
"Henanda(8)."

Naruto started to leave the room when something outside caught his attention.

"Is that-" Naruto stepped towards the window.

"N-nani?" cerulean eyes widened and showed fear and confusion.

"What happened here?"

The surroundings outside was chaotic. Buildings were destroyed and roads were shattered like glass. The sun was glaring intensely and there were no clouds to shield its scorching heat. Cars were thrown haphazardly on the destroyed roads. Naruto ran out of his flat in record time. Outside, he saw crumpled figures all over. Upon closer inspection he saw bodies.

Mutilated bodies with their hearts taken out.

"N-nani?" Naruto took a step back.

The scene morphed, showing a different part of the city. This time the surroundings were more gruesome.

Bodies thrown on top of lamp posts

Blood flooding an unfinished manhole

There was a body, twitching not far away.

"Oi!" Naruto ran towards the body and upturned it gently.

What he saw made him recoil in fear and disgust. He hurriedly drew his hands back.

Black, shadowy worms were all over the body. One worm was wriggling its way into the body's mouth.

The body was still half-alive.

His eyes were wide open screams muffled by the worm.

Suddenly the screams stopped as the worm dug its way through his eyes.

The convulsing body stilled.

The light left the eyes of the still body.

"Lie!" Naruto clutched his head.

The scene morphed into a dark night.

"Na-nani?" Naruto blinked, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. A figure shadowed by the darkness of the clouds covering the moon slowly moved forward.

"Dare ga?"(9)

"Kit…" a whispery and breathless voice uttered.

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto called out happily, relief flooding his veins at the thought of his so called 'brother'.

"Kit…" the willowy strands of Kyuubi's hair was seen flowing with the wind.

"Kyuu-nii! Yokata!(10) I thought I was all alone! It was so dreary there it-"

Kyuubi stepped closer into the light.

"Kyuu-nii?"

"Kit…" bloodied hands reached out towards Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii?" Naruto's eyes widened to the point where his eyes dilated to mere dots.

"Kit…" Kyuubi moaned.

"What? What happened Kyuu-nii?"

"Kit…"

Kyuubi's whole body was mutilated. His arms had long deep gashes on it. His eyes were gauged out, making the veins in his eyes cling top his cheeks. Blood was steadily flowing out of his eyes. Opne of his hands was jaggedly cut from his arm. The tip of the bone protruding slightly from the open and blackening flesh.

"Kyuu-nii! Who? Who did this to you?"

A sudden whoosh and Kyuubi was gone from Naruto's sight.

Stumbling backwards in shock, Naruto fell on his rump.

Suddenly Kyuubi was in front of him in all his bleeding glory.

"Umay wa." Kyuubi's usually rough voice was gone, now replaced by a low, moaning and airy voice.

"Nani?"

"You… YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Kyuubi suddenly shrieked, reaching for Naruto.

Naruto, who was scrambling backwards, caught sight of his reflection in a broken glass.

Aion's maniacal grin stared back at him.

"Gah!" Naruto suddenly sat up, frantically whipping his head from side to side. He clutched his head with one hand as the other went to his chest.

"Yume ga?(11)"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

A soft breeze ruffled his hair.

He immediately drew his attention to the open window.

"Didn't Kyuu-nii close the window? He always closes the window."

"Hey, you looking for me Kit?" arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, hugging him to a broad chest.

"Kyuu-nii!"

"Hai?"

"Kyuu-nii, my dream was so weird. Yo-" Naruto froze midsentence and mid-turn.

His eyes widened in fright.

Kyuubi's head was gone.

"Kyuu-nii!"

"Kit!"

"Lie!"

"Kit! Wake up!"

Tanned hands shook Naruto;s shoulders, not letting up until cerulean eyes opened.

"Kyuu-nii!" as soon as those eyes opened Naruto immediately latched onto Kyuubi.

Out of reflex, Kyuubi's arms wrapped around Naruto.

"Kit. You're shaking! What the hell was your dream about?"

"Kyuu-nii… don't leave me! Don't ever leave me! Onegai!(12)" Naruto strengthened his hold on Kyuubi, wrapping his legs around Kyuubi's stomach.

"Kit?"  
"Onegai."

Kyuubi'e eyes softened. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Kit, you know I will never leave you. Doushda yo(13)?"

A series of sniffs left Naruto.

"Kit. Yume ga nani?(14)" Kyuubi asked softly.

"Aion…"

"Aion?"

"Aion wa… Kuroste umay wa!(15)" Naruto screamed into Kyuubi's chest.

"Kono(16) Aion wa…" Kyuubi growled.

There was a dull thud as Kyuubi slammed his fist in the sheets.

"Kyuu-nii… I can't take it anymore… please make it stop…"

"Kit." Kyuubi hugged Naruto to himself and buried his nose in Naruto's vibrant hair.

"I will do anything in my power… Everything. Just to free you of Aion's grasp. I will free you kit… Believe me… "

A young man stepped out of the car, showing red locks and kohl-outlined eyes.

"Gaara-sama." A brown haired man said with a slight bow.

Teal orbs shifted their attention to the brunet.

"We have the address."

"Good."

**Author's note: Gaara finally made an appearance! Haha! The next update will be much longer. Classes resume tomorrow! Sigh! So sad! T.T**

Translations:

(1)Help me!

(2)Not yes! Or Don' yes me!

(3)Why?

(4)You

(5)So

(6)Shut up!

(7)What?

(8)Weird

(9)Who's there?

(10)Thank goodness!

(11) A dream?

(12)Please.

(13)What's wrong?

(14)Kit, what's your dream?

(15)Aion killed you!

(16)That

Please review!


End file.
